Mothra Leo
Mothra Leo (新モスラ Shin Mosura, lit. New Mothra) is a divine moth kaiju and an RP character used by Lord Vehk. Personality Leo differs from Mothra as he is commonly labelled as a male. Plus, unlike Mothra who is usually portrayed as being concerned more for the plights of her homeland and people, Leo takes on a more active role as a protector of the Earth, as well as taking on a Gamera-like affection for children. History Backstory In the Rebirth of Mothra universe, Leo and Mothra were the last remaining members of a highly advanced species of giant moths created as guardians to the Elias, an ancient civilization of small yet powerful humanoids far older than humanity. Leo first appeared as an egg laid by an aged and weakened Mothra in 1996. He hatched prematurely during a battle between his mother and a monster called Desghidorah and, despite being hopelessly outmatched in his larval form, attacked his mother's aggressor. After a long battle, the two managed to escape, though by that point, Mothra had been badly wounded, and she collapsed into the sea. Despite his best attempts to help her, Leo could do nothing as he watched his mother sink into the depths. Leo then retreated to a remote island where he cocooned himself against a 10,000 year old tree. After some time, Leo emerged as a swarm of multicolored butterflies which merged into one giant insect. Leo then flew to Hokkaido to do battle with Desghidorah, and arrived in a flurry of laser and energy beams. The demonic dragon could not stand against the power of the new Mothra and was soon defeated. With the help of the Seal of Elias, Leo imprisoned the beast once again within its ancient tomb. Leo then went on to replenish the land destroyed by Desghidorah, releasing a powder that sped up the growth of Hokkaido's flora. With the forests and fields returned to their original beauty, Leo returned to Infant island. Mothra Leo was called upon again when an ancient pollution-eating monster called Dagahra began infesting the ocean with toxic parasites called Barems. Leo attacked Dagahra and seemed to have the upper hand, until the battle was taken underwater. Unable to combat Dagahra in his element, Leo was overwhelmed by a swarm of Barem and awaited his opponents' killing blow. However, with the assistance of the Elias, Mothra Leo was replenished by the water spirit Ghogo and was transformed into a new form, Rainbow Mothra(レインボーモスラ Reinbō Mosura?). Suffused with the water spirit's ancient magic, Rainbow Mothra re-entered the fray, relentlessly assaulting Dagahra. Yet, when the toxic one retreated below the waves, Rainbow Mothra followed suit and dove under the water, transforming himself into his new aqua form, Aqua Mothra (アクアモスラ Akua Mosura?), and finishing off Dagahra. With his foe defeated, Rainbow Mothra then flew off into the horizon and thus, the world is once again safe. Rainbow Mothra was awakened again to fight King Ghidorah when he was eating humans. The two fought, but Rainbow Mothra was quickly defeated. Rainbow Mothra was transformed into Light Speed Mothra (光速モスラ''Kōsoku Mosura''?) and went back in time to kill King Ghidorah when he was weaker. He went back to the Cretaceous period, where he fought Cretaceous King Ghidorah. He defeated Cretaceous Ghidorah, but his tail was buried in the ground. Cretaceous Ghidorah regrew from the tail, and arrived in the present only a day later. Leo attacked King Ghidorah as Armor Mothra (鎧モスラ Yoroi Mosura?), and killed him. Armor Mothra transformed into Eternal Mothra (エターナルモスラ Etānaru Mosura?) and flew away in peace. Debut: The Advent of Mothra Leo Mothra Leo first appeared in RP however, ready to do combat once more and then flew over to a city to take down the Narutons and help out the Yeti. After taking down a few Narutons however, then Gyleek Idiom arrived. Two Narutons spotted Gyleek Idiom and then blasted their facial maser beams against him. Gyleek Idiom tanked their maser beams and then blasted his energy beam against the the two Narutons, destroying them instantly. Gyleek Idiom then entered the city, heading to fight Armor Mothra Leo and Yeti. Armor Mothra Leo sped towards Gyleek Idiom at Mach 15, slashing him with his wings. Gyleek Idiom roared and then extended his arms at both Armor Mothra Leo and Yeti, punching them both hard. Yeti then punched Gyleek Idiom in the gut. Gyleek Idiom then blasted his energy beam from his mouth, sweeping it towards many buildings and blowing them up. Gyleek Idiom then swept his energy beam in around Yeti's and Armor Mothra Leo's area, creating some explosions around them. Armor Mothra Leo glanced between both kaiju, before speeding forward at Gyleek Idiom, flying through the explosions easily with his armor plating, followed up by Yeti hurling his ice boulders against Gyleek Idiom. Gyleek Idiom was hit hard by Mothra Leo's and Yeti's attacks, followed up by Armor Mothra Leo slicing Gyleek Idiom across the chest with his razor-sharp wings. Gyleek Idiom then extended both of his arms again to smack down Armor Mothra Leo, only for Yeti to jump at him, hitting his chest with his elbow. Armor Mothra Leo quickly spun around, slicing through Gyleek Idiom's arms with his wing. Gyleek Idiom then fell over, screeching in agony. Yeti would then shoot his icebreath at Gyleek Idiom's head, to which Gyleek Idiom retaliated by firing his energy beam at Yeti, causing Yeti to be sent flying from the force of that attack. Greek then ran towards Armor Mothra Leo to continue their combat. Armor Mothra Leo screeched at Gyleek Idiom, gathering energy in his antennae, while Yeti got stronger and let out his roar. Gyleek Idiom jumped up and swung his long tail like a club towards Armor Mothra Leo, only for Yeti to fire his ultimate icebreath at Gyleek Idiom's tail, freezing it. Armor Mothra Leo flew upward, avoiding the tail, before firing several energy blasts at Gyleek Idiom's eyes; causing Gyleek Idiom to fall over. Gyleek Idiom's tail was then shattered. Gyleek Idiom then fired his energy beam from his mouth at Yeti's area, creating explosions around him. Gyleek Idiom got hit in the back by the energy beams, falling over and then rolling over. Gyleek Idiom made one last attempt to attack Armor Mothra Leo and Yeti; Gyleek Idiom rolled up and then sent out his two stretching arms out to punch at against the two, only for Armor Mothra Leo to spin quickly, once again slicing through the arm while he flies toward Gyleek Idiom. Gyleek Idiom roared in agony and then reeled his arms back. After that, Gyleek Idiom then turned around and retreated to the waters, as he was defeated. Gyleek Idiom then swam away and left. Mothra Leo was now victorious and helped the Yeti to leave the city in peace and then flew off. Shrooms, Sake and Destruction Mothra Leo then later appeared at Ireland to help King Ghidorah XVII, Thousand Blades Destoroyah and Nauntis to fight off Neo Hedorah and Veron. Neo Hedorah then fired it's eye lasers at Thousand Blades Desu, to which Thousand Blades Destoroyah fired it's Micro-Oxygen Beam against him, blasting at Neo Hedorah and causing him to stagger back. Neo Hedorah then made his Matango mushrooms emit poisonous gas, but then out from skies came out Mothra Leo! Mothra Leo then flew down , destroying the mushrooms with his beams. Thousand Blades Destoroyah continued its approach to the Hedorah, before stopping as the mushroom gasses release, the Desu turning it's focus to the mushrooms, forming it's Laser Horn to begin to destroy the mushrooms. Neo Hedorah roared in anger and then threw his tar globs at the two of them. Neo Hedorah then threw a barrage of tar globs at Mothra Leo and Thousand Blades Destoroyah, spraying his deadly acidic mist at them. Thousand Blades Destoroyah hopped back in an attempt to dodge the acid, basically in a "screw it" moment, she just decided to skip recovering and keep on fighting. Neo Hedorah rushed up and blasted it's eye lasers at him. Thousand Blades Destoroyah lashes it's tail at Neo Hedorah in attempt to catch it off guard, raising it's arms to try to block the attack, should that fail, followed up by Mothra Leo firing more beams at Neo Hedorah in an attempt to dry him out. Neo Hedorah was blasted by both beams, it then fired it's eye lasers in retaliation, more sparks and flares coming off of it. Mothra Leo was hit by the beams but protected himself with his armor, Thousand Blades Desotroyah was hit in the thigh by the eye laser, stunning the Destoroyah for a moment, but, thanks to her durability, it was only for a moment. Following Veron's defeat, Neo Hedorah then went ballistic and started firing it's eye lasers like crazy against his foes. Mothra Leo then suddenly divebombed toward Neo Hedorah, waiting for an opportunity; followed by Thousand Blades Destoroyah preparing a Micro-Oxygen beam to fire at Neo Hedorah, not able to see clearly due to the mist. Mothra Leo then transformed into Aqua Mothra and then flew through Neo Hedorah's body, firing beam at his various organs, followed up by Thousand Blades Destoroyah and GBDRLegendaryGoji all blasting at him as well. Neo Hedorah was hit by all of the beams, exploding into pollutive goop, sending it everywhere and some fallen mushrooms, leaving behind a purple mist. Neo Hedorah flew off into his badly damaged flying form and retreated into space, saving Ireland. GMKS Motivation Revealed! The Attack on Hong Kong! WIP Following the end of the battle, Mothra Leo flew over to Monster Islands, where he now resides at as of late. Abilities & Forms Mothra Leo (Larva)= * Webbing: Mothra Leo can spray web out of his mouth with a multicolored electrical aftershock. * Mega Breast Cannon: Mothra Leo can fire a Mega Breast Cannon from its chest. * Invisibility: Mothra Leo is able to become invisible. * Enhanced Speed: Mothra Leo can move at 40 kilometers per hour. |-|Mothra Leo (Imago)= * Flight: Mothra Leo flies at the speed of mach 15.5. * Cross Heat Laser Beams: Mothra Leo fires three multicolored Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. * Jade Bolts: Mothra Leo unleashes Jade Bolts fire from his wings. * Mega Breast Cannon: Mothra Leo fires a Mega Breast Cannon from his chest. * Breakdown: Mothra Leo able to break apart into thousands of smaller 30.5cm Mothras. * Excel Pileload: Mothra Leo can perform an Excel Pileload by flying straight up and spinning to release several jade rings from his body. * Reflective Green Powder: Mothra Leo is able to release Reflective Green Powder from his wings which can weaken and cause pain to his opponent. * Sparkling PryeRoad: Mothra Leo can do a Sparkling PryeRoad, a series of cascading shafts of blue energy that can split the earth as bolts flicker across his wings. * Excel Dash: Mothra Leo can perform an Excel Dash by charging itself with energy and flying at mach 85 for up to 65 seconds. * Sun Strike Buster: Mothra Leo is able to perform a Sun Strike Buster by raining down powder in a circle, and then from the center of the circle, a giant beam of blistering emerald energy will burst forth from the sky. * Plant Life Growth Speed:'''Mothra Leo is able to speed the growing process of plants. |-|Mothra Leo (Rainbow)= * '''Cross Heat Laser Beam: Rainbow Mothra fires a multicolored Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. * Breakdown: Rainbow Mothra able to break apart into thousands of smaller 30.5cm Mothras. * Jade Bolts: Rainbow Mothra emits Jade Bolts from his wings. * Mineral Chest Cannon: Rainbow Mothra fires a Mineral Chest Cannon from his chest. * Flight: Rainbow Mothra flies at the speed of mach 15.5. * Reflective Rainbow Powder: Rainbow Mothra emits a Reflective Rainbow Powder from his wings which can paralyzes and cause pain to his opponent. * Pressure Field: Rainbow Mothra emits a Pressure Field which is a invisible force field that is able to deflect any enemy energy beams . * Levitation Field: Rainbow Mothra emits a levitation field. * Beam Pulser: Rainbow Mothra fires a beam pulser. * Sparking Pileload Rainbow: Rainbow Mothra emits a sparkling pileload rainbow. * Sparking Rainbow Buster:'''Rainbow Mothra emits two Sparkling Rainbow Buster that can shoots blasts of energy from his wings. * '''Transformation: Rainbow Mothra can transform into Aqua Mothra. |-|Mothra Leo (Aqua)= * Cross-Heat Pulser:'''Aqua Mothra fires a Cross-heat pulser beam. * '''Adept Swimmer: Aqua Mothra swims up to 200 knots. * Flight: Aqua Mothra enables flight. * Illusion Mirage: Aqua Mothra emits an Illusion Mirage. * Sparking Pileload Rainbow: Aqua Mothra emits a Sparkling Pileload Rainbow. * Crescent Dash Beam: Aqua Mothra fires a Cresent Dash Beam from his antennae. * Pressure Field: Aqua Mothra emits a Pressure Field. * Transformation: Aqua Mothra can transform into either Rainbow Mothra or Light Speed Mothra. |-|Mothra Leo (Light Speed)= * Light Speed Flight: Light Speed Mothra can fly at a speed of 186,000 miles per second. * Time Travel: Light Speed Mothra is able to travel through time. * Transformation: Light Speed Mothra can change back into Rainbow Mothra. |-|Mothra Leo (Armor)= * Flight: Armor Mothra flies at the speed of mach 15. * Thick Hides: Armor Mothra has a thick armor that protects him from any energy/beam attacks. * Razor Sharp Wings: Armor Mothra uses razor sharp wings. * Armor Cross Heat Laser: Armor Mothra fires an Armor Cross Heat Laser which can penetrate King Ghidorah's barrier. * Armor Wing Cutter: Armor Mothra has an Armor Wing Cutter. * Excel Dash Cutter: Armor Mothra emits an Excel Dash Buster. * Transformation: Armor Mothra can transform into Eternal Mothra. |-|Mothra Leo (Eternal)= * Flight: Eternal Mothra can fly at speeds up to Mach 15. * Life Restoration: With the aid of the Elias Triangle, Eternal Mothra was able to restore life to Moll. * Unknown Abilities: As this form never fought another monster, his other abilities are unknown. Trivia * Mothra Leo has his own theme song, which he shares with Mothra. * While Mothra's priestesses were the Shobijin, Leo's aides are called the Elias. * Mothra Leo possesses considerably more numerous abilities compared to his mother. * In the English dubs for the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy, Leo's gender was changed from film to film. However, Mothra Leo is generally considered to be male, while Mothra herself is female. * While his mother had short, club-tipped antennae, Mothra Leo has larger, feathery-looking ones. This is similar to how tha antennae of male and female moths differ in real life (thus debunking the misconceptions regarding Mothra Leo's gender.) Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Mosura Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Insects Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector Category:Earth Defender Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Lord Vehk)